Heiress
by NicoleElisse7
Summary: AU, 7th year. Scarlet Valmont is a new student at Hogwarts this year, but with a wizarding world still at war and her questionable family ties, school is the last thing on her mind. When all her questions are finally answered and things are making sense, will she live out the destiny laid out for her? Or will she make her own path?


Hey, everyone, this is my first fan fic and I've wanted to do this for a long time. Please go easy on me and enjoy! (I don't own HP).

* * *

"Are you sure you packed everything, Beatrice?" I demanded.

"Yes, Miss Valmont. I shrunk your belongings all down into your bag." She replied, trailing behind.

"And Charlie?" I asked.

"Right over here." She said handing me a small crate. I lifted the crate to eye-level and peered inside. Charles was a black cat with white paws and a white tipped tail. I expected to see his one blue and one green eye staring back at me, but I was relieved to see he was fast asleep. As painful as it is for me to admit, he's been my only friend for a while.

I brought him back to my side and then looked into Beatrice's watering eyes. She was the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, she was always there when I needed her. She was too emotional and clingy, sometimes, but nevertheless, she was still like family.

"Oh, my dear, Scarlet!" She said, engulfing me in a bear hug. "You are growing up so fast! This is the last time you'll really need my help for anything. After this, you'll be of age and you won't need me around anymore." She cried.

I awkwardly patted her back. "Come on, it's not like father will just throw you out on the street. He'll find something for you to do you while I'm away. I'm sure of it." I said, lazily attempting affection. I couldn't tell if she believed my half hearted gesture, but it got her to release her desperate hold.

"I guess you're probably right." She sniffled. "Remember to keep your grades up and stay out of trouble. Now go, before I start crying even more." I nodded and waved goodbye as I headed towards the train.

As soon as I boarded, I headed straight towards the back of the train. I found an empty compartment and sat down closest to the window, letting Charlie out of his cage. He stretched, found his way to my lap, curled up, and began drifting to sleep, while I scratched a place behind his ear. I looked out the window and saw too many happy families warmly wishing their children goodbye and good luck. "More like good riddance" I muttered. I hated to admit to myself that I did feel a slight twinge of jealousy in the pit of my stomach, though.

My people-watching was interrupted by the compartment door flying open to reveal two figures; one was a tall, slender, pale blonde and the other was a tall, darker skinned, attractive man. I recognized them instantly. I've seen Draco Malfoy at the Death Eater functions and what little we actually spoke to each other was anything but civil. Blaise Zabini, on the other hand, I've only heard of. As soon as Malfoy saw me, he narrowed his eyes and glared, "I heard you were going to be here this year, I just hoped you had the decency of staying out of my sight. Now, get out. This is my usual compartment."

"You know what? I don't think so, Malfoy." I smirked. "You can find yourself another compartment. Or I'm sure you could get your Daddy to buy you your own." I retorted. "Frankly, I don't care, just as long as you bugger off." I smiled sweetly.

"Normally I'd be offended, Valmont, but now it's just much clearer why your mother left you. Even as a baby, I'd bet my fortune you were a foul bitch." He sneered

My lip twitched, but I caught myself and continued smiling. "'Your fortune?' You mean, your father's fortune. Oh, and speaking of your father, how did he like Azkaban? I'd be willing to bet he misses it, now that he has to deal with such a failure of a son on a daily basis."

Immediately, his smirk was replaced with a curled lip and my smile deepened. Excellent; one for me, zero for Malfoy. Behind him, I could even see Blaise was impressed, pressing his lips into a straight line to keep from laughing. Before Malfoy could respond, I turned to Blaise and stretched out my hand, "Hi, I'm Scarlet Valmont, pureblood, and your newest Slytherin classmate." I said confidently.

"Blaise Zabini. It is very nice to meet you." He leaned down and placed a kiss atop the back of my hand. I chuckled at his flirting. Draco snorted with disgust. From far off at the front of the train, the horn whistled and the wheels began to turn.

"The pleasure is all mine. I wouldn't mind sitting across from you for the next few hours." I charmed.

As soon as I finished my sentence, Blaise promptly tossed his carry-on up in the overhead compartment, and made himself comfortable across from me, grinning the entire time.

"Blaise!" Malfoy protested.

"What, man? If you wanna go sit with the first years, be my guest! But it looks like this is as good as it gets. And the view isn't half bad, either." He winked at me. Wow, this guy was smooth.

Malfoy cursed under his breath, and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door shut on his way.

I glanced back over to Blaise to find him observing me.

"See something you like?" I teased.

"I have to say I'm impressed. You really are something. It's not everyday you meet someone brave or witty enough to go one-on-one with the formidable Draco Malfoy." Blaise said, obvious in his sarcasm.

"I've never been afraid of Malfoy and I'm not about to start now."

"Touche." Blaise laughed. "So, tell me something. Why am I just seeing you for the first time now?"

"I was homeschooled up until this year. Father's orders." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah, yes, your father is Sebastian Valmont, if I heard Draco correctly..?" He inquired.

I nodded. "So, his reputation precedes him."

"He _is_ Voldemort's right hand man, and with such a stunning daughter, why wouldn't he be well known?" His voice was like velvet.

"You're too smooth for your own good, Mr. Zabini."

Beaming, he said "I've been told that once or twice."

Our flirty banter was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open to reveal a thin, pug-faced girl with short, black hair standing in the doorway. Her mouth was curved down into a frown, and I doubted she could look pretty even if she smiled and wore much less makeup.

"There you are, Blaise, I've been looking all over for you. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I are all in another compartment. Come join us." The girl whined.

"I'm actually good here, thanks." Blaise smiled in my direction.

She finally noticed me, and her frown seemed to deepen. I would have been offended had her expression not been so comically hideous. "And you are..?" As if her appearance wasn't ugly enough, her voice was nasally and high-pitched.

"Scarlet Valmont. Slytherin." I declared.

The girl scanned me up and down and sneered. "Fascinating." She spat. "Well, when you get bored, we're in a compartment in the next car over." She spun on her heel and I watched her exit the train car.

"She's a ray of sunshine!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Blaise laughed. "That's Pansy for you. She's in Slytherin for a reason."

"Well, I should probably go change into my robes before everyone else storms the lavatories. Plus, I was hoping to get a nap in on the way there." I said, moving to stand up. Charlie jumped off my lap onto the seat next to me, and laid down. I grabbed my bag and opened the sliding door.

"Need any help? I've been known to be quite charitable towards the women of this school." He tempted, his eyebrows wiggling.

I turned towards him and narrowed my eyes, my voice deadly, "Baby, I'm no charity case, and don't you forget it."

He seemed to taken aback, but quickly recovered, and smirked. "I'll save your seat."

I left the compartment and proceeded to walk down the corridor towards the bathroom. Walking inside, I noticed how cramped and dimly lit the room was. There were only two stalls, and a single sink with a mirror above it. I walked into the first stall, and began to undress. I wasn't in any hurry to get back to Blaise. I could really be a tease when I wanted to be. Just that thought made me bite my lip to keep from chuckling. Once I finished changing, I walked out to a mirror to adjust any final details. I stared at my reflection. I wouldn't say I was vain like some girls, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't know I was pretty. I had pale green eyes that could pierce armor and cheekbones that went on for days. A few light freckles dotted my nose and cheeks. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if this is what she looks like.

I ran my fingers through my wild, strawberry blonde locks. I barely brushed my fingers through all the tangles. I decided to attempt pulling my hair back into a half-up, half-down do. Even with magic, the task proved difficult, but I was content with the end result, and ready to head back to Charlie and Blaise.

I turned to head for the door, and just before I could reach it, it swung open. A brunette with long, curly hair was startled as she almost ran into me. "Sorry! Didn't even see you." She noticed the Slytherin house crest on my robes, which seemed to light up her face; "Hey! I'm in Slytherin, too! I don't recognize you, though. You must be new. My name is Daphne Greengrass." She said throwing her hand out. I noticed her wrist was adorned with gaudy bracelets that clanked together when she moved.

"Scarlet Valmont." I replied, slowly shaking her hand and flashing a quick smile.

"So, where are you transferring from?" She asked, moving past me deeper into the bathroom and primping her curls in the mirror.

"No where, actually. I've been homeschooled until now." I replied.

"Well, welcome to the best house! We need more Slytherin girls, anyways. Where are you sitting for dinner, by the way?"

I stuttered "Oh, um, I haven't really thought it through." This girl was coming on too strong and I wanted to get back to my compartment to relax. I was over all these awkward introductions already.

She seemed to notice my hesitance and replied "Oh, of course, sorry, I get a little too enthusiastic about meeting new people. Anyways, if you want, you can definitely sit by me and I can show you the ropes." She smiled apologetically.

What could it hurt? "Alright, why not." I smiled as genuinely as I could, and her face brightened up again.

"Cool! Well, I'd better get changed! See you later!" she exclaimed as she went into the stall I came out of minutes before. I left the bathroom and made my way back to the compartment, where I was bewildered to find Blaise and Charlie on opposite ends of the booth, each staring warily at the other. I opened the door and asked, "What's going on in here? I left for five minutes…"

"I don't think your cat likes me…" Blaise confessed.

I couldn't help but let out a snort, and admitted "I should have known. He doesn't really like men."

"Gee, thanks for the warning." He joked. "I should really go get changed myself, though. Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll be waiting with bated breath." I retorted dryly.

Soon, he was gone, and Charlie seemed to relax as he made his way back to my lap. I stroked his silky, smooth fur and could just barely hear him purring. I laid my head back against the seat and stared out the window. It was nice to finally get some peace, and it wasn't long before I'd drifted to sleep.

_I'm sitting at a table surrounded by cloaked men. At the head is a figure with ghostly pale skin and piercing blue eyes. A thin, young, black haired woman floats before me. Every couple of seconds, she cries out as a new cut appears on her pasty skin. I hear maniacal laughing. Horrified, I realize it's my voice! I am laughing! I look down and my hands are covered in blood. _

_I look up; the woman and the table of hooded figures are now behind me as I stare into a mirror. My reflection is sickening, distorted. My skin tone has faded into a dull white, my usually untamable mane is now lifeless and matted in clumps. My teeth, now jagged and sharp, form a grotesque smile that seems to stretch from ear to ear. The whites of my eyes are now blood red and my pupils transform into slits resembling that of a snake. I can't bear to look any longer, and I clench my eyes shut. _

_The woman shrieks behind me and I violently turn to face her. My heart is pounding. She floats closer in front of me, and the hooded figures circle us. They are chanting but I can't make out what is being said. The woman screams again, and this time snaps her head up to stare at me. She is now convulsing and spitting blood. I hear my own voice say "Avada Kedavra!" and a green burst of light shoots out from my wand, hitting her directly in the face. Everything stops, everything is silent, nothing moves. Too slowly, the light leaves her eyes, but she is always staring at me. Her body begins to fall. The last thing I hear is the sickening thud of her body hitting the floor._

I jolted up with a violent intake of breath.

* * *

What'd you think? Please review and let me know if you want more! Thanks!


End file.
